


Heridas invisibles [TRADUCCIÓN]

by Evangeline_Evans



Series: Rain's [TRADUCCIÓN] [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry es herido, Crying, Dom Barry Allen, Dom/sub, Domestic, Es una situacion dolorosa, Hurt/Comfort, Lichtenberg Figures, M/M, Men Crying, Pero no mucha acción, Praise Kink, Sub Leonard Snart, Super sanación no significa cero dolor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: Barry puede tener una curación acelerada, pero eso no significa que sea inmune al dolor.Después de ser atacado por Mark Mardon, Len lleva a Barry al único lugar donde ambos se sienten seguros.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Rain's [TRADUCCIÓN] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/833586
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Heridas invisibles [TRADUCCIÓN]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Invisible Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384777) by [Daughter_of_Scotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland). 



Algunos días eran peores que otros.

La mayoría de los días estaba bien, siempre y cuando ignorara los primeros minutos después de despertarse.

Otros, lo sentía todo.

Doble pinchazo de dolor, como flechas incrustadas en la espalda.

Una mano punzante, como golpear a un hombre de acero.

Un ardor en los pulmones, como veneno y humo a la vez.

Dolor en todas partes, como estar enterrado entre escombros.

Nada que ver, ni cicatrices que mostrar, se curó, nadie se preocupó.

El dolor permanecía.

Pero el peor dolor, y el que más temía, era el de los relámpagos.

Los rayos prendían fuego a su cuerpo, hacían que cada dolor anterior pareciera una caricia, le recordaban a su cuerpo todo por lo que había pasado.

Odiaba a Mark Mardon por hacerle recordar.

❄⚡❄⚡

Barry ni siquiera estaba de patrulla. Simplemente estaba haciendo la compra, mientras que Joe estaba haciendo un turno de noche en la comisaría.

Barry salió de la tienda, haciendo malabares con dos bolsas pesadas de comida, cuando el rayo le cayó en la espalda. Se le agarrotó todo el cuerpo, quitándole el aliento, ni siquiera pudo gritar. Las bolsas cayeron de sus manos, y se derrumbó al suelo, temblando.

Luego se detuvo y una pesada bota le dio una patada en la espalda. Entrecerró los ojos ante la luz, pero vio justo lo que esperaba: Mark Mardon, sonriéndole con locura.

―El hijo de Joe West ―se mofó el hombre―. Qué placer.

Barry abrió la boca ―y ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué, ¿para gritar? ¿Para gritar pidiendo ayuda? ¿Para pedir clemencia? ― pero el siguiente rayo lo golpeó en el pecho.

Barry sintió cómo se le paraba el corazón, y luego volvía a empezar en cuestión de nanosegundos.

Voy a morir, le pasó por la cabeza. Voy a morir por un rayo.

―¡Basta, Mardon!

Barry tardó un momento en colocar la voz, tan fría, tan furiosa.

―¿Cuál es tu problema, Snart? ―Mardon preguntó, pero detuvo el rayo. Barry se sintió temblar, y todo era dolor.

―No matamos a nadie ―dijo el Capitán Frío, acercándose―. Especialmente no en medio del día y en un estacionamiento, ¿estás loco?"

―Es el hijo de Joe West ―protestó Mardon―. El hombre se merece...

―No me importa ―le interrumpió Cold―. Detendrás este plan de venganza sin sentido y dejarás al chico en paz, o te congelaré yo mismo. ¡Ahora lárgate!"

Barry oyó a Mardon refunfuñando, pero luego sus botas desaparecieron de su línea de visión.

―Vamos ―dijo la voz mucho más familiar de Len de su lado―. Barry. Tienes que levantarte.

Barry lo intentó, de verdad. Pero incluso mover los ojos le dolía y volvió a temblar, abriendo la boca para respirar ―el aire estaba lleno de estática, podía sentir la electricidad en su lengua, podía saborearla― Barry se desmayó.

❄⚡❄⚡

Cuando Barry despertó acostado en una cama esponjosa, rodeado de olores familiares.

Por un momento, su mente estaba felizmente en blanco y se acurrucó de nuevo en la manta que lo cubría ―o lo intentó, pero el movimiento sólo envió un nuevo dolor a través de su cuerpo. Y los recuerdos volvieron.

―Oh, Dios ―gimió, manteniéndose quieto.

―¡Estás despierto!

Barry abrió los ojos cuidadosamente. La habitación estaba oscura, excepto por la lámpara de color rojo en la mesita de noche, éxtasis para sus ojos. Miró a Len, boca abajo, mientras la cabeza de Barry estaba en su regazo. Len, que estaba sentado en la cabecera de "su" cama en Rain's con Barry acostado en ella.

―¿Por qué estamos aquí? ―preguntó Barry, lamiéndose los labios rotos.

Len se movió con cuidado y puso una botella de agua en los labios de Barry, incluyendo una pajita. Barry sorbió con gratitud.

―No sabía adónde más llevarte ―contestó Len y Barry oyó la angustia en su voz―. Estabas inconsciente y no podía llevarte a Laboratorios STAR o al hospital; el primero podría haberme arrestado, el segundo podría haberte expuesto como Flash.

Eso tiene sentido. Pero…

―¿Así que me llevaste a Rain's? Ni siquiera debería estar abierto todavía.

―No lo está ―dijo Len con voz apretada. Barry sintió como los dedos se movían a través de su cabello temblaban. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta antes―. Entré por la fuerza, saqué la llave del bar.

Barry suspiró. Elaine no estaría contenta con eso, sobre todo porque en realidad no podía explicarle la situación.

―Bueno, lo hiciste bien con lo que tenías a mano ―permitió―. Buen trabajo

Len dejó escapar un aliento tembloroso y se relajó notablemente.

―Gracias.

El cuerpo de Barry todavía estaba lleno de dolor, pero su mente se estaba agudizando y se dio cuenta de que automáticamente estaban cayendo en su comportamiento habitual. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo correcto en ese momento, ya que no podía actuar como un Dom con su cuerpo aún sin cooperar.

―Así que ―preguntó para distraerlos a ambos―. ¿Mardon es uno de tus Renegados ahora?

La cara de Len se oscureció.

―No, no completamente ―dijo, su mano flexionándose en el pelo de Barry―. Después de.... Bueno. Después. Él y yo nos reunimos unas cuantas veces, hablamos. De hecho, me pidió que nos reuniésemos hoy y quería mi opinión sobre un trabajo. Pero cuando te vio, enloqueció. Sé por qué, quiero decir, no sabe que eres Flash, pero su odio por West se interpone en su pensamiento racional.

Barry tarareó. Los dedos de Len en el pelo eran la única parte de su cuerpo que no le dolía.

―No lo reclutaré ―continuó Len―. No mientras mantenga su rencor y sus planes de venganza. No dejaré que mis Renegados anden por ahí haciendo daño a la gente, especialmente a los inocentes.

Barry se rió débilmente.

―¿Me estás llamando inocente, Len?

―En el estúpido plan de venganza de Mardon ―contestó Len, sonriendo un poco―. Considerando la forma en que te metes en mis negocios, sin embargo...

Barry se rió de nuevo.

―¿Tus negocios? ¿Te refieres a robar arte para colgarlo en tu pared y masturbarte con él en tu tiempo libre?

―Yo no me masturbo con Picasso, hereje ―protestó Len―. Tengo un gusto mucho mejor que ese. ¿Recuerdas las esmeraldas que robé hace unos meses? Esos son material para masturbarse.

Barry no podía evitar que la siguiente risa fuera más fuerte, sacudiendo su cuerpo y terminando en un gemido.

―Oh Dios, para ―jadeó―. Duele demasiado.

Len frunció inmediatamente el ceño.

―Yo no.... Te curas tan rápido. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Pasa algo con tus poderes?

Barry suspiró y se recostó, su cabeza aún en el regazo de Len. Era realmente agradable.

―No, mis poderes están bien ―dijo―. Pero.... curación acelerada no significa que no haya receptores de dolor. Lo siento todo, sólo dale un poco y no podrás ver nada. Bueno. Casi.

Se movió un poco.

―¿Me quitas la camisa? O, tal vez sólo rásgala.

―Vaya, Sr. Allen, uno podría pensar que está intentando seducirme ―dijo Len, sonriendo, haciendo que Barry se riera de nuevo. Le gustaba este lado de Len. No Capitán Cold, pero también más despreocupado de lo que era como sumiso.

Len fue despacio pero finalmente le quitó la camisa a Barry. Jadeó cuando vio el pecho de Barry decorado con finas cicatrices.

Len extendió la mano con los dedos temblorosos y trazó las líneas desde el cuello de Barry hasta su estómago.

―¿Qué es esto?

―Figuras de Lichtenberg ―dijo Barry, temblando bajo el toque de Len, pero esta vez no de dolor―.Cicatrices de rayos. Estarán en mi espalda, también. Se habrán ido por la mañana, pero por ahora son muy visibles.

Se miró a sí mismo. Reconoció la belleza del patrón, pero odiaba esas cicatrices. Había visto fotos de sí mismo en el coma, donde las cicatrices permanecieron durante más tiempo, hasta que su curación hizo efecto. Las veía de nuevo tras cada relámpago de Mardon, aunque el traje lo protegía mejor - esta vez, las cicatrices eran más pronunciadas y claras.

Len se quedó en silencio, trazando las líneas. Barry sintió cómo se endurecía en sus vaqueros. Incluso a través del dolor, su cuerpo era más sensible de lo normal, haciendo que los toques de Len fueran aún más notables.

―¿Así que incluso cuando las heridas se cierran o se desvanecen pronto, el dolor siempre permanece?

Barry volvió a mirar a Len. Sus ojos estaban muy lejos y Barry pensó que la pregunta no era tan simple como parecía.

―Sí ―dijo cuidadosamente―. Y también regresa. Algunas mañanas me siento como si fuera un anciano. Otros días me golpea al azar. El dolor es una constante de varios niveles, pero soy bastante bueno ignorándolo incluso en los días malos.

Len dejó que su mano descansara sobre el costado del estómago de Barry ― donde le había disparado con la pistola fría por primera vez.

―¿Y yo? ¿Con qué frecuencia me sientes?"

Barry levantó una mano, ignorando el dolor que le causaba el movimiento, y acarició la mejilla de Len al revés.

―Estás en mi cabeza, Len ―dijo en voz baja―. Alejas el dolor, no lo fortaleces, cuando pienso en ti.

Len parpadeó.

―¿Estás....diciendo esto como mi dom?

―No ―dijo Barry lentamente, pero con seguridad―. Digo esto porque es verdad.

Len parpadeó de nuevo y luego se agachó, besando ligeramente a Barry en los labios. El beso se mantuvo dulce y casto, pero hizo que el cuerpo de Barry sintiera un hormigueo completamente diferente al de los relámpagos.

―Eres extraordinario, Barry Allen ―murmuró Len contra sus labios―. Me pregunto cómo te merezco. Y cuando lo arruinaré.

Barry acarició la mejilla de Len.

―No lo harás ―dijo, seguro de ello―. Tú y yo, Len. Trabajamos bien juntos. Y tú no me mereces. No soy algo para ganar. Me entrego libremente, por mi propia voluntad. Estoy aquí, contigo, porque quiero estarlo. Porque creo que somos buenos el uno para el otro. Y no me refiero sólo a dom y sub. Creo que pasamos de eso esta noche, ¿no crees?"

Len parecía casi asustado ahora.

―¿Y qué somos entonces?

―¿Amigos? ―Barry sugirió―. Me salvaste la vida, a pesar de que eras el Capitán Cold. No sé cuánto de él es una máscara que te pones porque crees que la necesitas y cuánto es tu verdadero yo. Pero me salvaste. Y me has traído aquí y esta noche has cuidado de mí. Me hiciste sentir mejor. Me mantuviste a salvo. Esto no se trataba de ser dom y sub. Esto era sobre lo que necesitábamos. Y me diste todo lo que necesitaba hoy.

Barry vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Len antes de que cayesen sobre su cara.

―Oye ―susurró―, está bien. Te tengo. Estoy aquí, estoy vivo, estoy bien. Ven aquí.

Hizo que Len se acostara y se acurrucara en él, como lo hacen habitualmente después de sus sesiones. Ahora era Barry pasando sus dedos sobre la cabeza de Len en su pecho.

―Lo hiciste bien hoy ―dijo Barry, esperando que esto ayudara―. Cuidaste de mí, me hiciste sentir mejor, el dolor desaparecerá pronto. Y luego podemos volver a nuestra rutina habitual, si eso es lo que prefieres.

Len se estremeció y dejó escapar un aliento tembloroso.

―Creo que me gustaría ―susurró―. Lo siento, yo sólo... no estoy listo para... que esto salga de esta habitación. O ser algo más que... que lo que hicimos antes.

Barry sonrió con nostalgia.

―Entiendo ―dijo―. Mi querido muchacho... No te preocupes. No voy a quitarte esto.

Len tembló en sus brazos, repentinamente sollozando. Barry casi se asustó, preguntándose qué había hecho, antes de escuchar el murmullo 'gracias' que el otro hombre el que lloró en su pecho.

Su corazón se quebró, sin romperse todavía, pero cada vez más cerca cuanto más aprendía sobre el pasado de Len como sumiso.

―Un día ―murmuró― te preguntaré. Y espero que ese día me lo cuentes. Pero por ahora, cariño, vete a dormir. Me hiciste muy feliz hoy.

Siguió deslizando sus manos sobre su cabeza, hombros y espalda mientras el hombre lloraba y finalmente se quedaba dormido.

El dolor en el cuerpo de Barry desapareció eventualmente. El dolor en su corazón, sin embargo, permaneció, mientras se aferraba al hombre roto en sus brazos que tanto deseaba sanar.


End file.
